mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Waluigi
Luigi's purple nemesis shares the green good guy's strong abilities across the board. In fact, '''Waluigi' even improves on Luigi in some respects. His karts, too, are some of the craziest around. Waluigi is known to be sneaky; he is a big Bob-omb thrower! In Mario Kart Wii Waluigi has good drift and acceleration stats making him good in Grand Prix and VS. He is Wario's brother. Characteristics Waluigi is a rival of Luigi, just as Wario, his accomplice, is the enemy of Mario, Luigi's brother. Sorry if this is a little confusing. Let's get on to Waluigi's shoes. They are a little less complicating. He has orange shoes that end in points. Like Mario, Luigi, and Wario, he brandishes overalls with two golden buttons on them. His overalls have a dark blue-purple tint to them, and he also wears a long-sleeved purple shirt. His white gloves have an upside down L on them, hinting that he is the opposite of Luigi, who's logo is an L. His hair is a tannish brown color, yet he has a long, pointy black mustache that curves upward. His nose is pink, similar, to Wario's, his ears are pointed, and he always has an evil grin on his face, implying that he is a dangerous racer in Mario Kart. And then, like all the other characters with overalls, he has is own specially made, purple hat that has a yellow upside down L over a white circle, similar to his gloves. Waluigi is a lot skinnier and taller than his good enemy, Luigi. So you can imagine how overweight he makes Wario and Mario look. Karts *Waluigi Racer *Standard WL *Gold Mantis *Zipper *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *Standard Bike L *Wario Bike *Flame Runner *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Waluigi's Courses *Waluigi Stadium *Waluigi Pinball Games He's Appeared In *[[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] *[[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]] *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 8'' *''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX'' There were rumors he is in ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' but that is not true. He doesn't appear in the series until Double Dash!!, Waluigi was also planned to appear as a playable character in Mario Kart 7, but was taken out due to time constraints. Staff Ghost Courses *Choco Island 2 (DS*) *Waluigi Stadium (GCN, Wii*) *Waluigi Pinball (DS) *Mount Wario (Wii U) * - Retro Track Trivia! *Unlike the previous Mario Kart games, Waluigi didn't appear in ''Mario Kart 7'' for the Nintendo 3DS due to time constraints (though he initially was going to). It also marks the only time Waluigi's course is seen without Waluigi himself. *Because of a popular theory regarding Waluigi originally being designed as a Pokémon, some have claimed that his presence in Mario Kart is the closest Nintendo has come to including Pokémon in the racing games, most likely similar to a Legendary Pokémon. * Mario Kart Arcade GP DX is the only game where he is a lightweight character. de:Waluigi Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Special Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe